The present invention relates to a new and improved vehicle steering system and more specifically to a vehicle steering system in which a rack and pinion steering mechanism is fixedly connected with an axle of the vehicle for movement therewith relative to a body of the vehicle.
Four wheel drive vehicles may have a solid axle across the front of the vehicle. During operation of the vehicle, a wheel of the vehicle may encounter a bump or depression in the road. When this occurs, the wheel of the vehicle moves relative to the body of the vehicle. An end of the axle connected with the wheel of the vehicle also moves relative to the body of the vehicle.
In the past, vehicle steering mechanisms have been mounted on the body of the vehicle so that the axle moves relative to the steering mechanism and the body of the vehicle when the wheel of the vehicle encounters a bump or depression in the road. The body mounted steering mechanism is connected with the vehicle wheels by a linkage assembly. Relative movement between components of the linkage assembly has resulted in undesirable lash or play in the linkage.